


00qad LDWS

by sunaddicted



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Multi, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: What it says on the tin





	1. Hot Chocolate In June

_Hot Chocolate In June_

Two bodies joined Alex outside and he didn't need to raise his gaze from the sharp line of the horizon to recognise them: Danny let himself gracelessly fall to the ground, while Q carefully lowered himself on the cushioning grass "James?"

"He's making hot chocolate!" Danny answered enthusiastically.

"It's the middle of June" Alex pointed out, raising his arm to to welcome Danny against his side when he snuggled closer.

While his claustrophobia had considerably abated, Alex still needed to get away from enclosed spaces sometimes - away from walls and still air, into an open space where the breeze could caress his face.

Q knew that, judging from the tenderness of his smile hidden behind an impish grin "So what?" Q arched an eyebrow "It's always a good time for hot chocolate"

Alex shook his head fondly and reached over to tangle his fingers with Q's, absurdly grateful for the younger man taking care of him.

"Look at you, all cosy" James chimed in, unloading the tray in Danny's grabby hands before sitting right behind Alex; always mindful of his lover's personal space, James didn't tug him against his chest.

Alex smiled as he let his body relax against James', laughing when the older man cruelly started tickling him "You'll make me spill the chocolate!" He protested even as he leaned in James' warm embrace, closer to those clever fingers: he had never felt so happy, the space around him holding all of his loved ones.  


	2. Guilty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All dialogue

_Guilty?_

"Would you like some tea?"

"How polite. However, it would be quite problematic, drinking tea with my hands shackled to the table"

"Q, you're really not in the position of making sarcasm"

"Tell me James, what have I left to lose?"

"Please"

"Oh, I see. They thought that a friendly face might loosen my tongue, didn't they?"

"Christ I'm trying to help you!"

"James, you're not as influential as you fancy yourself to be: the higher ups are using our relationship to get what they want "

"Why do you think they sent me here?"

"Because you didn't find it"

"We did find your laptop, Q"

"No, not the laptop. It's useless in your hands, anyway"

"What are they looking for, then?"

"The chip, obviously, but you knew that already"

"Where is it, Q?"

"..."

"TELL ME!"

"Don't shout at me, James"

"Where. Is. It?"

"... I destroyed it"

"So, they were telling the truth: you're a traitor"

"Do you really think that I could be a terrorist? God, I'm surprised you haven't shot me yourself yet"

"I love you, Q. But I don't understand what game you're playing at"

"Trust me then. Please"

 

 


	3. Scandal

_Scandal_

The carriage dipped and groaned a little when two broad gentlemen climbed down from it, their blond hair - an ashen and a honeyed tone respectively - briefly shining like saints' halos under the gaslights. 

  
"Cleveland Street" The younger gentleman frowned, a quizzical expression on his classically cut features  "It doesn't seem like a place where we might have a mission, Commander" 

  
"We don't" the elder confirmed, cane tapping on the concrete almost in glee at the perspective of working outside of the rules "It's a favour, not a mission"

  
"For who?"

  
"The Quartermaster" The Commander revealed as he led his colleague down the road "He has.. an acquaintance at number 19" the tone of voice said everything about just what kind of acquaintance he was talking about - not that he was judging their young Quartermaster: they had had their fair share of illicit encounters, disguised under friendly dinners.

  
"A male prostitute, you mean"

  
"A boy he holds close to his heart and who he wishes out of harm's way" the elder specified "You must know about the brewing scandal" he murmured, pushing the door open.  

  
The other agent sighed "Who are we looking for?"

  
The Commander  looked around briefly and then nodded towards a familiar nest of unkempt hair. 

  
"They look... The same"

  
The older agent couldn't disagree, the similarity was startling and he had a feeling that they would get into a lot of troubles because of them "Yes, they're beautiful" 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Zoo_

According to Eve, their flat was a zoo- and she wasn't referring to the cats lording over the whole household: Eve actually meant them as individuals.

(James thought that too much paperwork had gone to her head)

Q was a cat, snooty but a real sweetheart.

Danny bore a strict resemblance to a hedgehog, actually soft under his prickly attitude.

(Alex thought that Eve had Danny and Q confused)

James had been likened to a wolf and the predatory part of his brain had preened.

Alex was a bear, peaceful and protective until someone harmed his cubs.

(Danny agreed completely)


End file.
